


Brombeerwein & Ziegenmilch

by Winterdream



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Deutsch, Dirty Talk, Drunkenness, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Foreplay, German, Hurt/Comfort, I'm just in love with this guy, Oneshot, Sadness, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterdream/pseuds/Winterdream
Summary: Dahlia Lannister, Tochter von Kevan Lannister, erreicht Winterfell nachdem der Großteil ihrer Familie bei der Explosion von Baelors Septe gestorben ist. Sie trifft auf Tormund Riesentod und erlebt mit eine ihrer bisher besten Nächte.





	Brombeerwein & Ziegenmilch

Sie hatte zu viel getrunken. Der süße Brombeerwein war so köstlich und leicht gewesen, dass sie ohne darüber nachzudenken einen Becher nach dem anderen geleert hatte. Aber die Nächte im Norden waren kalt und der Wein hatte sie gewärmt, zumindest für eine Weile. Jetzt jedoch war ihr kalt und in ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles. Vielleicht hätte ich nie nach Winterfell kommen sollen, dachte sie. Sie war eine Außenseiterin hier.   
»Darf ich mich zu Euch setzen?«, fragte eine fremde Stimme plötzlich. Dahlia blickte auf und schaute geradewegs in die hellen Augen eines Nordmannes mit wilden, rotem Haar und passendem Bart.   
»Sicher. Setzt Euch, Ser.«, antwortete sie und fälschte ein Lächeln. Sie hatte sich zwar die letzte Zeit über furchtbar einsam gefühlt, aber diese Nordmänner waren ihr noch immer ein wenig suspekt.   
»Ich bin kein Ser.«, antwortete der Mann und ließ sich auf der Bank ihr gegenüber nieder.   
»Ja, das habe ich mir schon fast gedacht.«, nuschelte sie und fügte dann hinzu: »Mein Name ist Dahlia Lannister und Eurer?«   
»Tormund Riesentod. Ihr seid heute hier angekommen, richtig?«  
»Richtig. Meine Cousine, Cersei, also die Königin... Sie ist durchgedreht. Aber ich will da nicht drüber sprechen.« Sie winkte ab. »Ich brauche Ablenkung. Wollt Ihr einen Schluck Wein?"  
»Dieser Traubensaft ist was für euch südlichen Ladys. Wir trinken saure Ziegenmilch." Tormund schob ihr seinen Becher hin, der noch fast bis zur Hälfte gefüllt war.  
»Hat es den gleichen Effekt wie Wein?«  
»Es ist stärker.«  
Gut, dachte die blonde Frau. Sie griff nach dem Becher und leerte ihn mit einem einzigen Zug. Sie konnte nicht behaupten, die Milch würde gut schmecken, aber sie spürte erneut das wohlig-warme Gefühl des Alkohols in sich aufsteigen.   
"Scheint Euch zu schmecken, haha.« Er ließ ein lautes, raues Lachen hören. »Ihr seid mir schon heute Mittag aufgefallen, Mylady. Aber ich hatte leider keine Zeit um Euch anzusprechen.«  
»Und was habt Ihr gedacht, als Ihr mich gesehen habt?«  
»Zuerst dachte ich, dass ich Euch vom Pferd ziehe und im Schnee vor den Augen der anderen ficke. Dann allerdings wollte ich nicht, dass jeder Euch nackt sehen kann und dachte es sei besser, Euch mit auf meine Gemächern zu nehmen.« Dahlia verzog den Mund, nicht wissend, ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte.   
»Warum tut Ihr es dann noch nicht?«, fragte sie matt.   
»Weil ich mich erst bei Euch vorstellen wollte, damit Ihr meinen Namen schreien könnt, wenn es so weit ist.« Dahlia lachte plötzlich doch lauf auf. Wenigstens hat er Humor. Unter anderen Umständen wäre sie vielleicht von dieser dreisten Anmache angewidert gewesen, aber sie war betrunken, über einen Monat auf dem Pferd unterwegs gewesen und fühlte sich einsam.   
»Also jetzt kenne ich Euren Namen doch, Tormund Riesentod.« Dahlia erhob sich von der Holzbank auf der sie saß und wäre fast umgekippt. Ihr war warm, ja, sie schwitzte sogar, und alles um sie herum schien sich zu drehen. Trotzdem schaffte sie es irgendwie um den Tisch herum zu laufen und sich neben Tormund niederzulassen. Dann legte sie ihre Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel.   
»Ihr seid eine aufgeschlossene Frau, Dahlia Lannister«, sagte der Mann zu ihr. »Oder seid Ihr nur einfach ziemlich betrunken?«  
»Einfach nur einsam.« Dahlia seufzte, dann setzte sie ein gespieltes Lächeln auf. »Von der Familie Riesentod habe ich noch nie gehört. Woher kommt Ihr genau?«  
»Aus dem Norden.«, antwortete Tormund. »Dem richtigen.«  
»Ein Wildling.«, sagte Dahlia überrascht, mehr zu sich selbst, als zu Tormund.  
»Jetzt wollt Ihr wahrscheinlich nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben.« Doch die blonde Frau schüttelte den Kopf und bewegte ihre Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel weiter nach oben, bis sie die harte Beule in seiner Hose fühlen konnte. Der rothaarige Mann stöhnte leise auf.   
»Ahh, jetzt weiß ich woher der Name Riesentod kommt!«, scherzte Dahlia. Er ist wirklich groß, dachte sie, obwohl das auf diese Art und Weise immer etwas schwer zu sagen war. Der Wildling lachte.   
»Ihr braucht keine Angst zu haben, kleine Lady. Mit mir werdet Ihr die beste Nacht Eures Lebens haben, das verspreche ich Euch.« Tormund drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr und vergrub die Zähne in das Fleisch ihres Halses. Er saugte und leckte an der Haut, bis ein rötlich-blauer Fleck entstand. »Ich mache Euch so feucht, wie Ihr nie zuvor in Eurem ganzen Leben gewesen seid.«, flüsterte er dann und leckte über ihr Ohrläppchen.   
»Vielleicht sollten wir uns tatsächlich mal auf Eure Gemächer begeben«, hauchte die Frau. »Langsam starren uns die Leute hier an.« Dahlia kannte keinen der Leute hier. Sie kannte Sansa aus ihrer Zeit in Königsmund und hatte heute auch schon Jon Schnee kennengelernt, aber die waren beide nicht hier. Die Anderen waren nur fremde Gesichter.   
»Sie dürfen ruhig wissen, dass Ihr jetzt mir gehört.« Tormund stand auf und zog Dahlia mit hoch. Er packte sie am Handgelenk und führte sie hinter sich her, durch die Große Halle, eine Treppe hinauf, den Flur entlang bis zur letzten Tür auf der linken Seite. 

Die Kammer war nicht schmuckvoll oder sonderlich groß, aber das Bett, das den Mittelpunkt des Raumes bildete, wirkte bequem und warm. Tormund drückte sie auf das Bett und fing an, die Schnürung ihres Oberteils zu lösen und zog es ihr über den Kopf.   
»Haben alle Lannisters so große, schöne Titten?«, fragte er und nahm sie in die Hände. Er saugte an ihren Brustwarzen und als er leicht hineinbiss, schrie Dahlia auf. Seine rechte Hand wanderte in ihre Hose rieb mit kreisenden Bewegungen über den empfindlichen Knubbel zwischen ihren Lippen.   
»Das fühlt sich so gut an«, stöhnte Dahlia. »Woher könnt Ihr das so gut?« Tormund kicherte.   
»Wir Männer des freien Volkes sind nicht so wie die Südländischen. Mir macht es Spaß, eine Frau zu beglücken, ich denke nicht nur an mich selbst.« Er befreite sie von ihrer Hose und schob ihr vorsichtig einen Finger in die Scheide. Dahlia verkrampfte sich unwillkürlich und begann zu wimmern. »Seid Ihr noch Jungfrau?«  
»N-Nein.«, antwortete sie. »Ich bin nur nervös.«  
»Entspannt Euch.« Tormund zog seine Hose bis zu den Knien hinunter. Sein hartes Glied ragte aus einem roten Busch empor.   
»Wartet! Warum seid Ihr noch angezogen?«, fragte die junge Frau.   
»Wollt Ihr mich wirklich nackt sehen?«  
»Was? Ja, natürlich.« Nichts hatte Dahlia sich jemals mehr gewünscht als den nackten Körper dieses Mannes sehen zu können. Aber nachdem der Wildling sich vollständig entkleidet hatte, konnte sie sein Zögern verstehen. Sein Körper war übersäht mit Narben. Manche von ihnen war nicht mehr als zarte, kaum wahrnehmbare Striche, andere waren weiß oder rot, dick und geschwollen. Dahlia küsste einige der Narben, bevor sie den Wildlingsmann schließlich auf den Mund küsste. Der Kuss war zärtlich, aber fordernd und vor allem lang. Noch während Tormund an ihren Lippen hing, zwängte er sich selbst in sie und nahm sie mit sanften, rhythmischen Stößen, während er mit seinem Daumen weiter über ihren Kitzler rieb. Sie kam zuerst – etwas, das noch nie vorher passiert war, doch nur wenige Augenblicke später zog Tormund sich aus ihr zurück und spritze ihr seinen Samen auf den Bauch. Erschöpft ließ er sich neben ihr auf die Matratze fallen und griff nach ihrer Hand.  
»Bitte bleibt doch über Nacht bei mir.«, sagte er, und Dahlia lächelte aufrichtig.


End file.
